


Puns (AKA the crappy Dragon Age one shot I wrote in class)

by Dragontamereg



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But come on this is Dragon Age we're talking about, Crack, Seriously my first fic ever is a crappy DA:I oneshot, So many tags, a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamereg/pseuds/Dragontamereg
Summary: What the title says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally some crack fic I wrote in class. Enjoy. (Or, 'ya know, don't.

"Well, it's a good thing it flew off, then. Otherwise, I'd be "dragon" your ass back to Skyhold." Chortled Rey.

"Well, you don't need to be so "Draconian" about it, boss." Replied The Iron Bull.

"Really though, what did you think of that encounter, on a "scale" of one to ten?"

"Well", Varric cut in, "If we had gotten closer, we would have quite the "tail" to tell."

"you're "blight", but to be fair, I was just "winging" it. But, "Fangs" for the backup. I "snout" I'd be able to fight that hurlock on my own. Now, let's eat. "Wyvverned" it."

The inquisitors three companions stared for a moment, until they (aside from Cassandra) began clapping.

" Well Inquisitor, it seems you have out done us. I've got to "hand" it to you, you've really left your "mark" on us. It almost seems you're the "anchor" to all of Thedas!"

Cassandra simply groaned in disgust.  
"Inquisitor, why must you insist upon bringing me with you to the storm coast? You three are beginning to cloud my-"

No sooner than the seeker had said this, the rest of the small party burst out in laughter.

" sorry to "rain" on your parade, Cassandra." Said Bull, hardly able to contain his laughter.  
"I just thought it would be "Ice" to get to know you better."

"Maker, you really are impossible." Cassandra groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, PLEASE leave a comment! I'd quite like feedback!


End file.
